Hall of Mirrors
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: <html><head></head>Forced by President Coin, a group of District Thirteen volunteers find themselves in the remains of the Seam in District Twelve. Among them, Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy. But when Effie is lured into the ruins of a house by the twisted spirit of one of the tributes she once reaped, can Haymitch save her in time before it's too late?</html>


**I decided to do a hayffie horror story in honor of Halloween. It'll be short, a few chapters long at most, but I thought it would be good idea to get the fandom in the holiday spirit! Feedback is greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy! -Jen**

"_A ghost is an emotion bent out of shape, condemned to repeat itself time and time again." -Mama 2013 _

Chapter one:

They walked in a straight row, no sound carrying but the crunching of stones against the soles of their shoes. The gray tones of their uniforms matching the dreary atmosphere that once was the home to thousands of people, now reduced to nothing but ash and ruins. Sweat trickled down the former escort's brow as she glanced quickly to her side. There, sauntering just a few inches away, was the former mentor sporting a scornful expression when he caught her watchful eyes on him.

"What?" he snarled, clearly displeased with current situation they were both in. "Can I help you with something, Princess?"

"There's no need to be hostile, Haymitch," she mumbled, dabbing daintily at the water collecting near her thin bandanna. "I'm just as unhappy with this job as you are. But tasks are tasks, I suppose we should be grateful to be counted as useful."

"Pretty cheerful for the woman who nearly had a conniption fit a few hours ago when Coin suggested this mandatory mission for us," sneered the drunkard. "Feeling a little more excited about shifting through rumble for dead bodies?"

"Stop it," Effie scolded, looking to see if the others were listening in to their argument. "Now you are just being irritable and rude. I don't wish to talk to you if you're going to treat me like this."

"Then don't," Haymitch shrugged, glancing ahead. "Makes my life easier."

Effie huffed, turning away from Haymitch as they continued down the long stretch of road. Due to the Capitol trackers, the Thirteen hovercraft had to drop the volunteers a few miles from their actual location. The escort's feet ached as the ground grew more disjointed, bricks and debris making it harder to step normally the further they went into the Seam. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the recovery group stopped. The leader, one of Coin's right hand men, turned to the several occupants of the task force.

"We're searching for any signs of Capitol drones that might have been left or lost here. As you are all well aware, the Capitol has often been present in these areas of District Twelve. Because of this, President Coin has come to the impression that perhaps details and information might have been accidentally left behind. Anything you believe to be of value, do not hesitate to bring it forward. We don't want to risk losing anything that could potentially lead to a future victory."

"Like the Capitol is stupid enough to leave something like that behind," Haymitch muttered under his breath, arms folded tightly over his chest. "This is just busy work to keep us the hell away from whatever Coin wants to do next."

"You're going to find bodies," the leader continued as the group began to disperse. "Any identification may be reported for clerical reasons. However, it is against regulation to share any missing persons' data within the normal surroundings of District Thirteen. We don't need to cause a riot over the death of one or more individuals."

Effie inhaled sharply at the man's words, a shiver crawling up her spine at the thought of coming across the corpse of someone while searching among the rubble. She could feel Haymitch's eyes on her as she began to walk, moving further down the road as the leader's voice grew more distant. She wasn't made for physical labor-her nails were barely holding out as it was with what little nail polish she could scrounge-but she didn't dare go against orders now. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Coin would refuse punishment if she disobeyed.

Her eyes began to scan the many slabs of concrete that lay wasted on the ground. Metal pipes twisted with wood and brick, creating an almost vulgar form of art. Gingerly, Effie began to nudge lighter debris aside with her foot, keeping her attention focused for any sort of piece of paper or hard drive that might have-but as Haymitch had crudely put it-unlikely fallen out of the Capitol's hands.

Despite the clouds being out, the sun still seemed to blare down on the escort's exposed skin as she worked diligently against its heat. As she moved a particularly large piece of what she assumed once was someone's roof, the faintest noise met the escort's ears. It was soft, barely audible as a whisper might be, but as Effie listened, the noise became more clear. Someone was crying. Not right out sobbing, but almost whimpering as if it took their remaining strength to even make that sound.

"Hello?" Effie called out, looking frantically around for the source. "Hello, is someone there? Are you hurt?"

But just as it started, the whimpering ceased. Effie paused, her hands still gripping the slab of wood. For a few moments, she began to wonder if she had been hearing things. The wind was blowing, though not strong. Perhaps against the debris it could create almost of whining noise? Shaking her head, the escort began to continue her task. But then, almost moments after it had stopped, the whimpering began again. Only this time, it was louder.

"Hello?" Effie exclaimed, moving quickly towards the noise. "Where are you? Are you hurt? Say something!"

It was then that her eyes caught something in front of her. There, masked behind a pile of moved debris, stood what appeared to be a once, two story house. The windows had been blown out, the left side seeming to cave in. The door barely sat on its hinges, ominously swaying back and forth as Effie watched in utter silence. The whimpering had ceased again, but something-whatever it was, the escort was unsure-almost felt like it was physically pulling the woman towards the house. As she took a step, something gripped her shoulder, causing Effie to yelp in surprise.

"Easy, Princess," Haymitch said as Effie whipped around to face her assailant. "Had too much caffeine for breakfast, did we?"

"Haymitch," Effie breathed, moving out of the man's grasp. "Did you hear it too?"

"Hear what?" Haymitch asked, his brow slightly furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The crying," Effie exclaimed, glancing around. "I think someone's hurt or trapped."

But Haymitch merely shook his head. "Didn't hear anything," he shrugged. "You feeling okay, Princess? The heat getting to you or something? It's impossible for anyone else to be out here but us."

"I heard something," Effie insisted, anger filling her voice at the mentor's disbelief in her words. "Someone needs our help, Haymitch."

"Look," Haymitch said, holding out his hands. "It's a lot of work out here, you aren't used to it. Maybe you should take a seat and have some water-"

"No," Effie replied, her voice cold. "I heard someone. I know I heard something. And if you aren't going to believe me or help me, than I'll handle it myself."

"Effie, wait," Haymitch tried, frowning as the woman stormed off in the direction of the house. "The damn foundation isn't safe. You'll-" But she had already disappeared. The mentor frowned, shaking his head as he kicked at a loose piece of brick. "Women." Sighing, he turned away, expecting Effie to reappear within the next few seconds. Until then, he would wait, ready to throw a good 'I told you so' in her direction upon her return.

The house was dark when Effie entered, barely lit with what little light seeped in from the windows. The floorboards creaked under her weight as she moved cautiously, an eerie feeling sitting in the back of her mind as she noted how strangely silent everything was. For a house in the Seam, it was relatively large, much bigger than Effie had thought at first glance outside.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing in response. "Hello, are you in here?"

There was no reply. Effie took another step, the boards feeling insecure under her feet. As she moved towards the staircase, she caught something moving in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. Turning quickly, Effie looked in the direction she had saw it go. Her heart pounded, hair standing on the back of her neck as she swallowed hard.

"Hello?" She whispered, her voice wavering. "Is-is someone there?"

Something moved again, this time on the opposite side of where it once was. Effie's breathing increased, blood pounding in her ears. She needed to get out. Something wasn't right about this place. She took a step, reaching for the door when another sound met her ears. Cracking. Without warning, Effie found herself hurdling towards the ground, the floorboards finally giving way to her weight. She tumbled down the gaping hole, seeming to fall forever before her body made contact with the cold, hard ground below.

As consciousness slipped from her grasp, the last image that Effie saw was the light above slowly seeping into darkness...


End file.
